Remnant's Jedi Order Reboot
by Shadow-Proclamation8
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways. Jedi knight Jonlan Kell learned that the hard way when a simple mission takes him to a strange world he has never seen. He'll need all his training to survive this crazy new world, luckily he has friends, new and old to help him drive back the coming darkness. Let's hope they can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you were a fan of the original version of this story then welcome back. If you are just joining us then welcome to the story. Now in case you are not aware, this is the redone version of my first ever story, "Remnant's Jedi Order". The reason I am redoing it is because I have noticed there were many problems with the old version. For instance, the writing at the beginning wasn't very strong. Almost cringe worthy. I like to think it got better as it went on but over all there were mistakes that I just could not ignore and they affected the story moving forward.**

 **In the end I decided it would be easier to just start over and change what needs to be changed. Now of course there will be differences from the original but don't worry, people who liked the original there will not be too many giant changes. Or will there? You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway I think I've taken up enough of your time so let's get going!**

 **I do not own RWBY or Star Wars they belong to Roosterteeth and Lucasfilms/Disney. I do own this story and any of my OC's that appear though.**

 _Chapter 1 Pt 1: New Beginnings_

 _Space is a wondrous thing. So large that some think it's limitless. Full of galaxies that team with life. In one such galaxy exists a special group of people simply called the Jedi Knights. They are the beacons of light that have assigned themselves the task of protecting their galaxy and preserving freedom for all who live in it._

 _However every light also casts a shadow, and for the Jedi that shadow is called the Order of the Sith Lords. If they were allowed to flourish the galaxy would be stripped of freedom and crushed under their boot._

 _Luckily for the people these Guardians of Light have always been there in the end to save the galaxy and defeat the Lords of Darkness, though not without great cost._

 _As of late the Jedi were again attacked by the Sith and once again were brought to the brink of extinction. Though through the actions of one the dark ones were repelled and peace has returned once more. Although this battle is far from over._

 _Though their leader, a Sith named Krayt has been killed, the Dark Lords remain. They hide, waiting for the right moment to strike. Although some are more impatient than others and have been trying to consolidate power for another strike at their enemies while they themselves are weakened._

 _Little did both sides know that on this day something will happen that will bring a whole new world into this never ending war. This is the legend they would never know._

Planet Felucia - 145 ABY

Felucia. A world of lush fungal forests is where our journey begins. On this world sits a large temple that blocks out the sun and near it's base stands a camp. Many people of many different species inhabit this place and are working to uncover the mysteries of this strange structure.

Standing in the centre of the camp was a female Togruta with orange skin and white marks all over her face, chest, head tails, and horns. She is wearing a grey jacket, black shirt, grey pants and boots. Right now she is reviewing notes her team has taken of the temple, all the while waiting for someone to arrive.

"Ahsoka!" Shouted someone. Turning to face the voice, the now called Ahsoka saw a male Twi'lek get off a speeder bike and start running towards her.

"Your back! Good! Are you alright?" She asked noticing his perturbed expression. "Tell me what happened." Taking a moment to collect himself the man spoke.

"We were excavating northwest like you told us to, but then Tyvo had to go um... relieve himself and he accidentally stumbled on a illegal weapons deal. He lead them back to us and well I'm all that's left."

Ahsoka took on a serious but sad face once he was finished. "That's horrible! I'll have to notify their families of this as soon as possible. Head back to your tent and get some rest." She said as she started her work again.

"I'm afraid that's not all Miss." He continued, getting her full attention again.

"I can't be sure but I think they saw me heading this way and it is more than likely they will follow me back here. What should we do?" Ahsoka paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. They were relatively small in number, with only a hand full of standard firearms to use in case of emergencies while these people would be much better armed and probably have more people.

That's when a smile stretched across her face. The reason? She just remembered about her teams "Guest".

"Thank you for telling me, now get every gun we have and tell our people to be ready." She said walking away.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go talk to our mutual friend."

Inside the temple stood a person wearing a brown cloak who was looking over the scriptures on the walls, trying to decipher what they meant. Needless to say he wasn't having much luck. He was brought out of this thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Any luck yet?" The Togruta asked.

"Not yet." He said without facing her. "I can tell they are very old but they don't seem to match anything I've seen." There was a momentary pause before he spoke again.

"Something has you troubled." This is when he turned to face her.

"Yes one of the workers from site B came back and told us that some criminals are heading here as well. And I doubt they are coming here to invite us to a picnic on Naboo."

The figure chuckled at that. "And Naboo is so lovely this time of year. Don't worry I'll help you out, just get everyone ready." She nodded and walked back down the steps.

"(Sigh) Well I guess what master Torah used to say was true, our work is never done." He said before following her.

Roughly forty minutes had passed and the researchers had put up a crude barrier made up of whatever they could find to provide cover should a fire fight break out. Everyone was very anxious, they didn't sign up for this! But it seemed that there might be no choice but to fight. The only person who seemed to be truly calm was the cloaked figure who at this moment was sitting cross legged on the ground meditating.

That's when they heard it, the sound of engines coming closer. The cloaked person opened his eyes and stood up staring into the distance as he waited for them to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as two shuttles flew up and landed twenty feet away from them, followed by half a dozen people on speeder bikes.

Stepping out of one of the ships was a fairly tall Iktotchi male that was about as tall as the mysterious cloaked man himself. He wore a stoic yet somewhat still smug look on his face as he approached. Stopping a few yards from the entrance to the camp he spoke.

"Attention people of this settlement, I hope you are having a pleasant day!" He said with a deep voice. "My name is Zolnor Zenel and it seems that a few of your people intruded on a deal me and my associates were in the middle of. We took care of most of them yet one somehow got away."

"Alas we can not let anyone speak of what they saw as my buyers are the kind of people that enjoy there privacy, and I'm just kind enough to oblige. However since I am a fair man we are willing to make you a deal. You hand over the Twi'lek and we'll leave you all alone to continue with your lives. I think that is very far wouldn't you say boys?" He said turning his head to his men and receiving a nod from them.

Said Twi'lek was shaking a little in fear before Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "And if we don't?" She asked.

"Well you see miss we're going to get him either way. The method in which we do it all depends on you. So I'll ask again, are you going to deliver the tail-head to us or do we have to come in and get him?" There was silence for a few moment's before the cloaked man stepped forward.

"I have a hard time believing that sir." He said, earning a look from the horned man.

"And who might you be?"

"The names Jonlan and as I said, I think your trying to deceive us." The now called Jonlan said to him with a light smile on his face. "You said it yourself, your employers don't want anyone to know about what was happening, plus we've all seen your faces so it would be very unwise to let us all go now. But I do have a counter offer. Simply get back in your ship, leave these people alone and we can forget this whole thing even happened."

This offer didn't seem to impress the Iktotchi. "I'm afraid I can't take you up on that Jonlan. And since I can assume you've declined my offer by your response I'm afraid things will get much more messy then they needed to be. But before that shall I show you what we were selling?" Raising his left hand he showed a small remote with a big red button on it.

Pushing it, the back of his shuttles opened and metallic footsteps could be heard from within. Soon at least twenty battle droids emerged, a blaster rifle in each of there mechanical hands. Stopping beside there master, they all raised there weapons and pointed them towards the scientists.

"A-Are those...?" A random scientist asked before being interrupted.

"Yes brand new Imperial Battle Droids. It took a lot of effort to get these babies and I didn't want to use them here. Now I'll have to sell them as slightly used...ah well. Any last words?" Zolnor asked.

"(Sigh)I didn't want it to come to this." Said Jonlan. "Whatever, I guess it can't be helped." Shedding his cape he was revealed to be a man of about 28 years of age with dark blonde hair, greenish blue eyes and very pale skin. He was about 6'1 and wore a set of brown and white robes with brown armour pads on the shoulders. Finishing it up with black boots and a belt with numerous pouches that held two metal cylinders. These were lightsabers, and while one was twenty six centimetres long the other was only eleven.

"You think we're scared of you? Don't make me laugh!" He taunted while pulling out his blaster pistol. "This will be quick."

"I hope so, these people have a deadline to make. Plus I'd hate to keep my order waiting any longer then need be." Grabbing the longer of the two cylinders he pushed a button on it and ignited an emerald green energy blade. Recognizing the weapon, the Iktotchi finally registered who this man was and a cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Shit! All units fire, kill them all!" He shouted as his men and droids opened fire on them.

Raising his weapon he intercepted each plasma shot that got near him, each one bouncing off the energy blade. Some even redirecting back to there shooter, all the while his comrades provided covering fire. They weren't the best shots as to be expected but every once and a while a stray blaster bolt hit it's mark.

"Come on you idiots kill him! He's just one Jedi!" Zolnor shouted to his men.

As Jonlan deflected blast after blast he turned his head and noticed that the crude barricades were beginning to crumble as well as the scientists themselves being shot down. " _Alright time to end this!_ " He thought to himself.

After deflecting one more blast he leaped about fifteen feet into the air and spun. Landing in the heart of his enemies he raised his hands and scattered them with a Force wave before sprinting to the closest one.

It didn't take long before he came face to face with his opponent and before he could even fire his gun, severed the man's arm. Twisting his body to the right he then sliced off the head of an oncoming droid before dashing off to his next target.

Regaining his footing, Zonlor saw his men/droids falling one by one as the Jedi got to them, either disarming them -literally- or cutting them down. His lightsaber slicing through them like butter. Twirling his weapon Jonlan used a reverse grip to drive his sabre through the torso of an oncoming battle droid before swerving his body to redirect a blaster shot right into it's shooters head.

Throwing his lightsaber, he used telekinesis to direct it's trajectory. As it spun it cut down some droids that were entering the camp. Then recalling his weapon back to him.

"Shit fuck this, I'm getting the hell out of here!" One of the criminals shouted as he ran way. After seeing what happened to their comrades, more soon followed.

"Cowards! All of you!" He shouted at his men. Looking around he noticed that he was all alone. Everyone else had either died, been incapacitated or ran. That meant it was just him and the Jedi. Turning to face him, Jonlan walked towards Zolnor as he fired his blaster like a mad man, frantically trying to kill him and always missing his mark.

Soon his weapon was empty and both he and the blonde Jedi stood face to face. "This battle is over! Surrender now! There doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed."

A chuckle was his response. "I had heard you Jedi were skilled but I must say, even I'm in awe of all this." He said while subtly reaching for something behind him.

"I must say master Jedi you beat me fair and square. There is no way I can win at this point. My men are gone, my droids are scrap and my weapon useless. Though before you take me in, there is something you should know about me."

"And what is that?"

"I'M A VERY SORE LOSER!" He screamed as he pulled out an active grenade, clearly trying to take them both down. Suddenly a green streak zoomed past his face and a searing pain could be felt in his wrist.

Jonlan had severed Zolnor's hand, then using the Force he picked up the explosive and hurled it away. Allowing it to detonate safely out of range.

Zolnor screamed in pain as he held his stump. Looking away from it he could clearly see the unhappy look on the Jedi's face and he begun to panic. "Um, uh w-wait! Master Jedi please I didn't mean..."

"You know what?" The Iktotchi then received a right hook to the side of his head, effectively knocking him out. "Sometimes criminals talk too much." Deactivating his weapon, he placed it back on his belt before returning to access the damage. All the while dragging his new prisoner behind him, while reclaiming his cloak along the way.

Entering the camp he found it had been shot up pretty good. Many tents had holes in them, some were ablaze -those were being dealt with- but what hurt him most was the people.

He saw many people while looking for Ahsoka, most were injured and being looked after by the few that were in better shape. Others were being covered with blankets, signifying there passing. Finally he found who he was looking for.

Ahsoka was patching up a wounded colleague, she herself looking roughed up but otherwise ok. "Hows it going?" He asked.

"Well...it could have been a lot worse. Thanks for the help." She said with a small smile.

"Ya I just wish I could have done more though." He said looking over the destruction one more time.

"Oh don't be such a downer" She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You did good work here today. I have someone calling for a medic, some of these people need more serious attention."

"I'd also call someone about our friend here." He said motioning to the unconscious arms dealer.

"Didn't even need to ask." She said as they shared a small laugh before being interrupted again.

" **Mistress, Mistress! Are you alright?** " Asked a robotic voice. Walking towards them was a chrome coloured protocol droid. " **I heard gunshots and wondered...oh my.** "It said registering it's surroundings.

"It's alright D-4O3, everything is under control. Thank you for your concern." The Togruta assured him.

" **Thank the maker! Though there is another reason I came searching for you.** " This earned him an eyebrow raise.

" **While** **I was exploring the inside of the temple I uncovered something. I didn't want to disturb the site so I left it and rushed back here to get you.** "

"What did you find?" Jonlan asked.

" **That's what I was hoping you could tell me.** " The Jedi and Togruta shared a look for a few moments before talking.

"Take us to it."

" **Right away sir.** " And with that the three headed off into the temple, eager to see what was inside. Ten minutes after they entered though a new figure dressed in black walked into the camp. He stared up at the temple before someone noticed.

"Sir I'm afraid this is a restricted area and you shouldn't be here." There was no response. "Sir did you hear me? I said you can't be here. Please leave." Saying so with bit more force behind her voice, as she grabbed the person's shoulder.

The black cloaked figure turned his head to face her and all she saw was a smirk before a streak of red sliced her in two. The air was soon after filled with both a familiar hum and the sound of screams.

 **And finally done! Thank God, this took longer than I thought but I finally finished! I would just like to take this time to thank you all for your support and patience with this. I just really wanted to improve on this chapter and it took longer than I thought to write it. That being said I may still need some time to get back into the Star Wars grove so just be patient. This chapter not only signals the return of this story but the return of me to this site so yay!**

 **And before any of you ask, yes the Ahsoka character in this is a very deliberate Easter egg. She's not the once from TCW. Anyhow I would like to know what you thought of the chapter and what you think I could improve on. Only constructive criticism though please, as haters will be Force choked. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to write more in the future. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So the last chapter seemed to go well and I'm glad. Just keep those reviews coming people, they motivate me to make these chapters more often. Now before we get started there are a few things I want to go over with you guys that I'm sure many of you have been asking yourselves since I announced I was making this reboot. Ok, first off I was considering replacing the OC's on Jonlan's team, but I wasn't too sure back then. Well I've thought about it and I've decided, yes I would like new OC's. I need two so send them via PM and we'll see who I choose. I also feel I should mention this now. When I said "Replace the OC's on Jonlan's team" I meant all of them so that means I will also be replacing Lilac.**

 **Second is that I will be changing up the pairings a bit. I'm doing this because while I was thinking this reboot over I was a little unsatisfied with a few of the pairing choices I made before. So I thought I'd make some new ones. One such pairing is Jonlan and Yang. Now I know there are those among you that may not like that but hear me out before you do anything. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm doing this but here are the main ones. There are so many OCxYang pairings for this section that I feel less original, so I'm gonna be doing a pairing no one has done yet for a RWBY/Star Wars story(to my knowledge anyway).**

 **Finally I feel like I could build up this relationship a little more and better since they are gonna to be spending more time together then Yang and him would. I don't hate Yang, not at all in fact I love her, I just feel I could do more if I change it up a bit.**

 **Also a quick reminder, the Ahsoka from last chapter and this one is not the same one that you are all thinking about. In this universe she never existed during the Clone Wars. The one from this story is about 28 years old. Plus she's not a Jedi she is just an archeologist. Anyway enough talk, time to get to the story!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or RWBY(wish I did though). On the other hand any of my OC's that appear as well this story, I do.**

 _Chapter 1 Pt 2: Strange Events_

The deep insides of the temple was a truly impressive site. Though clearly very old, it was in surprisingly great shape. Not in such great shape that someone could, say...have a fierce Force battle in it, but still. Right now Jonlan, Ahsoka and D-4O3 were making their way down an open corridor that would be pitch black if not for the various lights adorning the walls.

"So how exactly did you uncover this thing D-4O3?" Asked the female Togruta.

" **Well, while I was doing my routine sweep of the corridors I knocked over some of our equipment by accident. When it fell over it broke down an adjacent wall. I took a look inside and there it was. I couldn't find anything like it in my records so I came straight to you the moment the fighting had silenced.** "

"Well then I guess there's no time to lose. Lead on!" Said Jonlan.

As they went deeper, our Jedi friend began to notice something. "Hey is anyone else seeing that, or is all the dust from this temple causing me to hallucinate?" He said pointing straight ahead. Ahsoka's eyes widened a little when she looked to where he was pointing.

"If your talking about the eery glow then no, I see it too." she said while picking up the pace. When they all made it to the hole a blue light was pouring out of it. Looking inside, what they saw left them speechless.

It was a large room with various symbols and texts covering the walls, along with large amounts of moss. At the centre of the room stood a pedestal with crystals surrounding it, as well as a strange glowing object on top of it.

"This is amazing! Jonlan my friend I think we hit an archeological gold mine here!" She stated excitedly.

He would have agreed with his Togrutan friend, if the blonde Jedi wasn't so distracted. What was catching his attention you might ask? Why the object on the pedestal of course. For you see, sitting there was a blue cube with bronze coloured metal lining the outsides of it as well as creating a diamond shape pattern within. It looked small enough that it could have fit into the palm of his hand. He could also feel that this object had a strong connection with the Force.

"No way." He muttered to himself as he walked towards it. This caught the attention of Ahsoka who was snapped out of her excitement by how strange her friend was acting.

"Jonlan are you okay?" She asked. But got no response.

" **Sir are you feeling sick?** " Asked D-4O3 as well, only to get the same. " **Should I get the first aid kit mistress?** "

"No that won't be necessary." She insisted while walking over to join the Jedi. "What is it?"

"This my dear Ahsoka is a Jedi Holocron. I've only seen another once before. This is glorious! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to find one here!" Ahsoka could see the excitement in his eyes as he spoke and smiled a little. This trip was getting better by the moment.

"Well then pick it up."

"It's not that simple. For all we know it could be booby trapped. Though I don't sense any danger."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out for sure." He gulped and began to extend his arms. Before he could reach out too far though the Togrutan's hand grabbed his arm.

"Just...be careful please." He nodded and continued. Slowly he extended his arms, trying to be as careful as possible. The last thing he wanted was the roof to cave in and kill them all. His hands grasped the cube and lightly tugged it upwards. Once it was completely removed from the alter they waited for something to happen. Luckily nothing did and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

" **Well that was a ripoff.** " Said their droid companion in a disappointed tone, earning a concerned look for the pair. Was he really disappointed that a booby trap didn't go off? " _It may be time for him to get a tune up._ " They thought simultaneously.

"Well I know the others are gonna flip when they see this, maybe even more then me. I'll give them a call and tell some to meet us here." She spoke while walking away and pulling out a communicator. As she did that, Jonlan put the Holocron in a large pouch on his belt before looking back down at the crystals.

" _Might as well take some of these too. Never know what you might learn._ " Igniting his blade, he cut off a relatively big piece before putting it in one of his pouches. He then decided to examine this room further.

As he examined the walls he began to notice things about the markings along them. They were very old that was for sure, but they were also almost identical to the ones he was examining before the attack. They were less faded then those ones but he still couldn't read any of them.

" _What could these possibly mean?_ " He asked himself. However he was soon interrupted.

"Jonlan, something is wrong!" Said Ahsoka, worry very much present in her voice.

"What's up."

"I can't get in touch with anyone at base camp."

"Are you sure there's a problem? I mean we are pretty deep in the temple, maybe the signal is just having trouble getting through." He said trying to come up with a logical answer.

"No we took precautions against that kind of thing, so if we can't get a hold of them it means there is something wrong on their end."

After pondering a few moments to think Jonlan spoke. "We should head back then. If something else has happened we need to get there fast!" Just as they were leaving, Jonlan stopped. His eyes wide in shock.

"Everyone get behind me now!" He demanded.

" **Pardon me sir, but may I enquire as to wh-** " D-4O3 never got to finish that sentence as a red streak zoomed past him. After a few seconds the right side of his torso as well as his whole head toppled to the floor, soon followed by the rest of him.

After a quick moment to recover from the shock of seeing the droid cut down so suddenly, the two remaining people looked up to face his attacker. Standing just inside of the entrance was a man about the same height as Jonlan. He wore black robes, with red armour around his chest, shoulders and forearms. A black belt as well as black boots that went about half way to his knees. Finishing off the outfit was a black cloak with a raised hood to hide his face.

"Well, well, well. I thought I felt your presence when I entered the temple. Good to see you survived up until now. It would have been a shame to lose my chance at revenge to some unworthy fool. Though to be honest, I always had a feeling I'd run into you one of these days." The black cloaked figure said to Jonlan, his voice oozing malice.

"Friend of yours?" Asked Ahsoka sarcastically.

"You could say that ya." He replied. "I must say I'm kinda surprised to see you here too. Why don't you show your face Dray." With a groan of annoyance he dropped his hood to reveal a man around the same age as the Jedi but with very pale skin, gold coloured eyes and raven black hair that went down to his shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that anymore? Dray Nolan is long since dead, I am Darth Ravic!" He proclaimed.

"I don't care who you are!" Said the Togrutan. "All I want to know is why your here and what you want!"

"Well I had heard from my superiors, that there might be relics of value in this place. Imagine my surprise when I find people have already beat me to it. And with the discovery of not only your presence but this room, my day just keeps getting more and more interesting." He stated, though Ahsoka had stopped listening about halfway through. She was too focused on what he had said earlier in his sentence to hear anything else.

"The people that were outside, what did you do to them?" She asked uneasily.

"You killed them didn't you?" Jonlan enquired. All he got in response was a smirk. Though that was all they needed to know that his hunch was right.

"You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed while pulling out her blaster and firing at the Sith like a madwoman. However he raised his hand and deflected the shots with Tutaminis. She continued until her ammo was depleted. Once her blaster was confirmed empty it was ripped from her hand with the Force and flew into Ravic's outstretched one.

"Blasters. So barbaric, yet so affective when used against weaklings. But against a Force wielder they are nothing but mere toys." He then proceeded to crush the weapon with his bare fist.

"Let me show you girl, what true power is!" Reaching out with the Force he grasped onto her throat and proceeded to tighten said grip effectively cutting off her air supply. She scratched at her throat, trying to release the pressure that was crushing her windpipe.

Jonlan acting quickly, ran in front of her and used his own power to cancel out Ravic's strangle hold. "Leave her out of this, she's just a bystander." He said while she gasped on the floor pulling much needed air into her lungs. "If you want a real fight then face me, but let her go."

The Sith Lord stood there for a moment weighing his options. He could kill her for the fun of it to try and tempt Jonlan into attacking him with his anger but with the Jedi here blocking his attacks, it might take a while.

"Alright then she can go." He sighed with boredom in his voice. "Just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Ahsoka you need to go now." He said to her softly. She was about to refuse but her friend beat her to it. "And I don't want to hear any excuses! If there is anyone alive back at camp then they need your help. I'll be fine now go!"

Realizing that there was no winning this argument she decided to head out, but before she left the room she looked back at her Jedi friend. "Good luck, and kick his sorry ass twice as hard for me!" He gave her a smile before she vanished. This left the two powerful men alone.

"I must admit the thought of fighting you again sends excited shivers down my spine. Though the thought of finally killing you brings me even more joy." The Sith said with a sadistic smile. He reached into his cloak and pulled out his own lightsaber that was about twice as long as Jonlan's. Another major difference is that it appeared to be covered in a strange type of coral. Hitting two buttons on it, two long crimson energy blades came out of the emitters on both ends.

Jonlan mimicked this action and ignited his own blade. They stood there for a what seemed like an eternity, the Force energies of both men meeting. They pressed against one another, distorting not only the energy around them but each other as well. However this pissing contest soon ended and both Force wielders quite literally leaped into battle, their blades clashing in the air.

Once they landed, Jonlan attacked with a full body spin and side slash only to have it parried to the side. Ravic countered by spinning his blades then bringing one down for a downward strike on his head, only to have it blocked. He then tried to use his secondary blade to try and cleave through the Jedi's side only to have it intercepted and parried away as well.

Raising his hand, Ravic used a Force push to send our Jedi friend flying through a wall and back into the corridor from earlier. He only had moments to recover as Ravic leaped out of the opening and attempted to drive one of his blades into Jonlan's heart. However all he got for his efforts was a swatted blade and a boot in his ribs that knocked the wind out of him. As he stumbled back the blonde Jedi returned to his feet and dashed forward.

His opponent tried to stop his advance with a blast of Force lightning but at just the right moment he jumped up and front flipped over both the attack and the Sith himself. Once his feet touched the ground, he twirled around and attacked his side only for it to be dodged. Once Ravic regained his composer he charged forward to retaliate.

As this fight continued red and green energy blades clashed in a barrage of slashes, stabs and parries. Every so often a punch was thrown, a kick connected and taunt was uttered. But both Force wielders continued on, so caught up in battle that they almost didn't notice that they had moved far away from there original location.

They now stood at what must have been the heart of the temple. This room was much bigger then the one they had been in prior. Various markings and symbols were all over the place much like earlier. In the distance two large stone statues stood, each in a guard position. They were humanoid that much was certain, but unfortunately they were so eroded that you could not accurately tell what species they where.

To make matters worse the structural integrity of this room was severely in question, with many walls falling down or looking like they might do so at any moment. The floor was no better with cracks and holes of various sizes sprinkled throughout the place. Which made the duel currently being held here all the more risky.

Ravic twirled his lightsaber staff around, using the momentum to amp up his strikes, while at the same time giving them a more unpredictable edge. However not one touched Jonlan's person as his blade moved to intercept each blow, his weapon never moving an inch more then necessary.

"I must give credit where it's due, your Soresu technique has improved nicely." He complimented, although he did so with steely anger resonating in his voice. Clearly getting frustrated that his blade hadn't cleaved him in two yet.

"Thanks." He replied with a grunt as another strike met his blade. " _The force behind his attacks are getting stronger. Better do something about that._ "

Once Ravic's blade slammed into his again he angled his blade to the left and spun it around clockwise before bringing it up and sending the weapon flying. Once he was disarmed Jonlan unleashed a powerful Force push that sent the Sith flying into a pillar and straight through it. Taking advantage of the situation, Jonlan dashed forward and jumped into the air.

As he twirled in mid-air he angled his weapon for the final blow, but it never hit it's mark because Ravic screamed and sent out a stream of Force lightning. Unable to block this Jonlan received the full force of the attack and was sent flying back, landing on the ground with a hard thud. Accidentally letting go of his own lightsaber in the process.

After retrieving his weapon with telekinesis, the darkly dressed Sith Lord dashed forward and slashed his blade down in a rage, trying to end the fight here and now. With neither the time nor ability to move out of the way, the blonde Jedi reached out with the Force and grabbed the smaller cylinder on his belt. Once it reached his hand he flipped a switch on it and the room filled with a brief flash and the sound of two energy blades clashing.

Once the light ended you could see the crimson blade only a few millimetres away from Jonlan's face. Stopping it was a small green energy beam about half the size of the one on his normal weapon. This was Jonlan's lightsaber short sword, more commonly known as a Shoto.

With his opponent distracted by his surprise -even if it was only for a moment- Jonlan unleashed his own Force lightning. Forcing him to reel back and scream in both pain and anger. Recovering quickly he brought his staff down to try and impale the Jedi, only for him to roll out of the way at the last minute. Though he did not escape unscathed as said energy blade not only cut off a large amount of his cape, it also left a large cut along his back, making his scream out in pain.

As he rose to his feet Jonlan panted. Taking note of not only his stinging back but the fact that his cape was ruined. "Damn it!" He muttered. "And I loved this cloak." He said while removing it before retrieving his larger blade.

Once that was done he advanced, attacking his opponent with a barrage of flourishing slashes. Using his short sword to block incoming attacks, then retaliating with his normal sized one. What both men hadn't realized yet however, was the fact that as they got closer to the statues, the Holocron began to glow brighter and brighter.

Once they were a few meters away Ravic delivered a powerful high kick to Jonlan's jaw, knocking him off his feet. However, he managed to use the momentum generated to perform a back flip and land back on his feet.

Ravic's snarling fury had reached his limit. He was gonna end this fight here and now! "THAT'S IT! You've been a thorn in my side far too long! THIS IS WHERE OUR LITTLE RIVALRY ENDS YOU PIECE OF JEDI FILTH!" With this declaration, Ravic gathered all his fury, all his hate and unleashed it as a storm of purple lightning.

Raising both his hands Jonlan caught the bolts but was having a more difficult time than before. As the lighting grew more intense he was also being pushed back, while his Sith opponent stepped forward. A twisted and sickening smile spread across his face.

Once he regained his foothold our Jedi friend began pushing back. The lightning now stopping in the middle of them both. As they struggled to gain the upper hand the Sith Lord continued his advance. Eventually Jonlan's attack began to overpower his rivals. However, once they were only a few meters from each other their attacks simply stopped.

"What the hell is this!?" Asked Ravic looking at his hands in confusion.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a strange blue light. Looking back Jonlan saw it was coming from his own pocket. The surprises didn't stop there as the Holocron flew out of his pocket and stopped in the middle of them. It then began to move and shift it's shape.

Any Jedi or Sith knew what was happening, the Holocron was somehow opening itself. Once it was done the strange blue box now had a more hexagonal shape. What happened next though made their eyes go wide in shock.

A strange blue mist began to seep from it, covering the small area where they were standing in no time. While mist coming out of the artifact was strange in and of itself, they both knew better and could tell this was no simple mist but raw Force energy. They could feel it, though it felt so different from anything they had felt before.

The Force mist soon began to swirl around them. Creating a dome in the process. "What the hell is going on here!" Ravic shouted.

"I wish I could tell you but I'm just as lost as you are right now." Suddenly it felt as though they were standing the middle of a raging storm as the winds picked up. Forcing both Force masters to try and resist it with all their might.

Reaching out his hand, the blonde Jedi tried to retrieve the device in order to try and stop this. But to his shock nothing happened. " _Whatever this is, it's blocking my connection to the Force._ _Guess I'm doing this the old fashion way!_ " he thought has he advanced.

His already slow advance was made harder the closer he got as the winds began strengthen. Eventually, he became close enough to grab it and so he reached out his hand to do just that. This was much harder then you'd think as it felt like he was being pushed back.Letting out a scream of determination he finally managed to grab hold of it. But his celebration was short lived.

For you see the light coming from it grew so intense he had to close and avert his eyes or he ran the risk of going blind. Soon after the dome shot out a huge beam of pure Force energy, sending it upward.

 **Meanwhile**

Outside Ahsoka had managed to find only a couple of people that had survived Ravic's slaughter. Most were very badly injured and needed serious medical attention. Luckily she had already contacted the authorities and they were on their way with help. She sat on a box, wondering if her friend was okay.

This thought didn't last for long as the ground began to rumble. "Oh what the hell is it now!" She screamed out in frustration.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a huge blue beam of light shoot out of the top of the temple and into the sky. Seemingly distorting the sky itself. However just as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished, leaving a strange silence in it's wake.

This silence was broken as the Temple began to crumble and crash down. Kicking up a huge amount of dirt and dust with it. Once it had cleared all she could see was a pile of rubble where the Temple used to be.

"Oh no." She said to herself. Her voice full of sadness and grief.

Error error. Star chart unable to determine planet

Everything hurt as Jonlan regained consciousness. His body ached all over, but it was his head that was feeling the worst. It felt like he had gotten into a headbutting contest with a star ship.

As his eyes opened he somehow managed to sit up, though not without some major effort. "( _Groan_ ) What the hell happened? And why does my mouth taste like I licked a Bantha's ass for an hour?"

As he finally took in his surroundings he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sitting in the middle of a lush forest. This wasn't right, he was inside a dusty old temple just a few moments ago he was sure of it. Not only that but from what he could tell from the plant life he wasn't just in the wrong place. He appeared to be on a totally different planet.

With everything happening so quickly there was only one thing he could say right now. "WHERE IN THE HELL AM I!?"

 **And with that, it's finally done! Wow that took longer to make than I thought! I'm so sorry for the wait guys but I was super busy with a whole bunch of stuff. Combine that with writer's block and you got one hell of a recipe for procrastination. Luckily I'm back now and I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? I may be a little rusty but I think it turned out well, all things considered. So anyway leave me a review, share this story with your friends and don't forget to send me some OC's! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time. SP-8 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome! I'm glad you seemed to like the last chapter since I wasn't sure about some parts of it. I'm still looking for OC's so please send them in, you all have a few chapters left before I will actually need them so don't be afraid you still have some time. The absolute worst that can happen is I decide their not what I'm looking for at this particular moment. Also I made some light edits to Jonlan. I've reduced his age and original height so now he's 28 and 6'1. Not big changes I know but I feel a bit better with them in place. Anyhow that's all I have to say for now so enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own anything but this story and my OC's.**

 _Chapter 2: A Whole New World _

To say Jonlan was confused would be a drastic understatement. As he examined his surroundings that feeling only grew. " _Where am I? Or better yet, how the hell did I get here?_ " He thought to himself.

He found it hard to concentrate due to his splitting headache but he tried his best to remember what had happened. All he could recall was reaching out for the Holocron then waking up here... "Oh shit the Holocron!"

Looking around frantically for the artifact, he eventually saw it sitting a few feet from his person. As he tried to get to his feet he found it much harder then he remembered. Eventually he succeeded and managed to hobble his way over to the device. Noting it had returned to it's cubed shape.

Picking it up he placed it back into his pocket and looked around before taking out his holo-communicator and turning it on. "Hello Ahsoka, can you hear me?" Nothing but static. "Anyone please respond!" Again nothing. Playing around with it's settings he eventually found something.

" _ **New, new, new! The Schnee Dust company is proud to introduce our latest product. The Super Mouse Trap! Simply load your favourite Dust crystal into the mechanism and watch those pesky vermin disappear! The Super Mouse Trap, available anywhere Dust is sold! 'Warning The Super Mouse Trap is extremely dangerous and should be kept out of reach of children, animals and most adults. Mishandling of this product can lead to severe injury and/or violent death. Please use responsibly'**_ "

...Jonlan had no words for what he had just heard. He was almost glad there were no visuals. "That sounded like some kind of advertisement. Though I've never heard of the Schnee Dust Company. Whatever the case, at least this proves there's...intelligent life on this planet. Now all I have to do is find it." Letting the Force guide him, he went east.

Our Jedi friend continued to walk for what must have been a few hours and had yet to meet up with even one sentient creature, only passing by the occasional animal or two. He stopped at a stream in order to get a drink and saw a dear doing the same a few feet away.

" _Such a majestic creature._ " He thought as he drank. The peace and quiet was broken when a loud snap could be heard, scaring the dear away. Looking over his shoulder to see what caused the sound, he was met with a very strange sight.

Standing there hunched over was a large wolf like creature with pitch black fur, glowing red eyes and white bone like spikes covering it's body. A white mask finishing up the creatures unusual appearance. However it was not the beast's look that had Jonlan on edge. It's the fact that, through the Force Jonlan got an immense cold feeling. Beyond that however was almost nothing, that's what unnerved him so much. It was like staring into a black void.

Then this creature lunged at him, ready to take his head off. Recovering quickly, Jonlan leaped out of the way and drew his lightsaber. The beast recovered and dashed forward, swiping it's claw out only for the Jedi to duck under it. This allowed him to thrust his weapon into it's chest, killing it instantly.

Removing his blade the lifeless husk that was once his attacker fell to the ground limp. He found his eyes widening once more as he saw it's body begin to dissolve into a black mist. Just what was this thing? He didn't get to ponder long as he felt the same sensation he had from this monster approaching, but in greater numbers.

Looking around he noticed that more of the creatures had indeed surrounded him. Some were the same type as the one he just slew but others were different. Some resembled bears, others boars, but they all had the same black colouring with white masks.

"Don't suppose any of you know where the nearest town is by any chance?" He jokingly asked. They responded by roaring at him and charging.

" _Thought not._ " Leaping into the air and vaulting over the melee he not only avoided their attacks, but even got some of them to smack into each other. Once he landed he gripped his sabre in both hands then cleaved through two monsters at once with a powerful side slash. One a wolf the other a bear.

Spinning around he used the Force to blast away a boar, sending it rocketing into the forest. Raising his blade over his head he not only blocked a downward slash from one of the bears he also simultaneously severed it's paw. It roared in pain before being silenced when it's head fell to the ground.

He noticed one of the boars rolling up into a ball before it began to spin. Once it had enough momentum built up, it rocketed towards our Jedi friend. He was about to get out of the way until he noticed three monsters leaping for him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge, he ducked under the creature's claws before grabbing onto the boar with the Force and lifting it up off the ground.

Once it left the dirt it uncurled and thrashed around. Trying to free itself from whatever was doing this. Waving his arm back, Jonlan sent the creature flying forward, causing it crash into one of the monsters behind him. All before leaping into the air and sweeping his blade to the right with an arcing motion proceeding to cut their heads off, landing feet first. Or at least that's what he thought would happen.

Once his feet touched the ground he felt a tug on his leg. Causing him to fall flat on his face. At any other time he might have found this kinda funny but now was not one of those moments. What had tripped him?

Looking down he noticed that somehow he had landed on his pant leg, causing him to loose balance and fall. His only question was how? He always made sure that such a thing would never happen by buying the appropriate sized clothes, then tucking them into his belt/boots. But for some reason his pants seemed longer then before. Come to think of it all this cloths felt a bit bigger then he remembered. There was only one explanation.

"Concentrated Force energy causes your cloths to grow!... _Wow that face plant must have affected me more then I thought._ " However, before he could properly slap himself for that stupid comment he had a hoard of monsters to take care of. Speaking of the monsters, as he got up he noticed all of them running towards him.

Getting on one knee he concentrated his more negative feelings into his hands before unleashing them as a torrent of Force lighting. The electric arcs struck every one of them. Causing them to screech out in pain for a few moments before falling to the ground. Their bodies heavily chard and still smouldering.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." He thought aloud as he watched their bodies begin to evaporate. " _What the hell were those things anyway? Some kind of darkside creatures maybe? I've never seen anything like them in the Sith tomes he's read._ " Indeed this was a mystery. One that would have to be solved at a later time as he still needed to find civilization.

After another hour of walking he finally found what he had been looking for. Not too far away from him was a fairly large city. Not as big as some of the ones he'd seen in his life but big enough. Walking down the hill he was stopped at a large entrance, guarded by several people in strange armour.

"Halt!" One commanded. "What brings you to the kingdom of Vale today kid?"

" _Vale hu? Not the weirdest name I've heard._ I'm just passing through sir. I've been wandering for a while and just need a place to rest my wings for a bit." Then something the man said clicked in his mind. " _Wait... did he just call me kid?_ "

The guards looked at each other for a moment before one walked up to him. "Can I see some identification please?" He said extending his hand out. This was a problem. He needed to think of something fast or who knows what might happen. Best case scenario, they try to chase him off, which he could not afford to happen right now.

"Hand over your paperwork **now** son. We don't have all day." He said more forcefully this time. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his buddies readying their weapons.

" _Time for an old Jedi classic._ You don't need to see my identification." Jonlan said while waving his hand in front of them. Suddenly all of their bodies seemed to relax simultaneously.

"We don't need to see your identification." They all repeated at once, in a monotone voice.

"You want to let me inside the city. Your gonna let me inside the city."

"Of course." They all moved aside to clear the path for him. "Enjoy your stay sir."

After thanking them he proceeded into town. Once he entered, he immediately saw a difference between this city and the ones he had come to know from home. For one, everything seemed much less advanced. The most immediate example being that the cars drove on the ground instead of flying through the air. Secondly a lot of people were carrying very obvious weapons around like it was the most normal thing in the world. Though, if those black creatures he faced earlier were a constant in this world, he kinda saw why they would need to do this.

He also noticed that everyone he passed was human though some, much to his surprise, had various animal parts. Ranging from ears on their head, horns, tails and even slightly scaled skin. He couldn't help but stare at some of the more bizarre ones, which caused them to hide their faces. Some out of fear others out of...anger?

He knew staring can be rude, but he didn't think it was something to get mad about, though he himself was not immune to staring. From pretty much the moment he started running into people most of them gave him odd looks. He didn't know why till he began examining their clothing then his own. And to say he didn't fit in was an understatement.

Not only did his robes look very out of place, the ruffed up state they were in didn't help him one bit. " _I think I need a change of clothes if I'm gonna fit in around here. Though one problem, I have no money._ " He thought with a downcast expression. " _Where can I get a lot of money very quickly? I mean it's not like it's gonna appear out of thin air!_ "

"Step right up ladies and gentlemen, step right up!" Turning to face the voice he saw a large crowd gathering around something. Curiosity compelled him to investigate and what he found was a older man, probably in his mid forties standing in the middle of the street. He was short, only around 5ft and wore a light yellow dress shirt with brown cargo pants. He had on black dress shoes and a grey newsboy cap. Jonlan also noticed he had horns poking out of his forehead.

"Have I got a treat for you today kind lads and lasses! Tell me have you ever wanted to earn a boat load of lien real quick? If you said yes then good news friends, for you see I have with me one million lien in cold hard cash!" He said gesturing to a pot full of strange coloured cards to his left. If Jonlan had to guess, those are this world currency. Lien they were called if he heard right.

"For a reasonable fee all this can be yours! All you got to do to get it is last ten minutes in the ring with the reigning champion. Everyone meet The Breaker!" He bellowed gesturing to his right.

Standing there, was a very large and muscular man. He was roughly 6'8 with dark skin and orange hair. He didn't wear a shirt which showed off his very well developed abs, chest and arms. He did wear grey sweat bands and sweat pants with white sneakers.

"With almost one hundred victories under his belt it won't be easy, but if you succeed these riches will be yours! Now who's brave enough to take on the champ?" Everyone murmured to each other. None seeming to be brave enough. "Come on people, he'll take on all comers."

"I'll give it a try." Said Jonlan, stepping forward. Everyone resumed whispering with each other.

"Is he crazy?"

"I know the kid's tall but that guy's a giant!"

"Bet ya five bucks he gets beaten down in three minutes tops."

"Well, well, well. Nice to see someone so young with such courage." The short man said with a smile. This continued to confused the Jedi. Sure this man was older but he isn't **that** much older than him. So why was he talking to him like he was a child like those guards did? "You are more than welcome to compete son, but as I said you gotta pay to play. That will be one hundred lien please." He asked holding out his hand.

"Do you accept valuable items?" This made the man raise an eyebrow.

"Depends, what ya got." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the see through crystal he had snagged from the temple before his fight with Ravic. Taking it from him the horned man examined it.

" _Never seen one like this before. Is it some kinda Dust crystal? Regardless could be worth something._ Alright sir you got yourself a deal! And tell ya what, since I like your moxie I'll cut you a special deal. Win the match in half the allotted time and you can have your fancy gem back as well."

As he walked into the makeshift ring he couldn't help but smirk. He had seen this kind of scam before. Get a bunch of citizens to fight an experienced warrior for money or items, all the while cheating them by rigging the match some how. He never did like those kinds of people so he didn't feel so bad for what he was about to do to the large man in front of him. Over with the dark skinned man him and his much shorter leader were talking.

"Alright kick this kids ass, though not to hard. Don't want the cops on our asses. So watch your Semblance." The Breaker nodded and walked to meet his opponent. When they were a few feet away the orange head sized up his newest victim. He didn't look like much. Kinda on the slimmer side and wearing weird robes that were both torn up and to big for him. He was probably some cocky schmuck from another kingdom or something but he didn't care. They all go down just the same.

"The Breaker will try not to make this too humiliating for you." He said in the third person. Jonlan didn't look intimidated and only smiled.

"Ready...and start!" The moment that was uttered Breaker sprinted forward, moving surprisingly fast for a man of his size. Reeling back his fist he brought it down hard. Jonlan jumped out of the way, avoiding the fist by only a few seconds. When it hit the ground, the pavement cracked in a spider-web like pattern.

The man smirked as he ran forward, his arms stretched out. "Your done kid!" He shouted. Oh how wrong he was because when he tried to grab the Jedi, he simply ducked under his grasp. Once he was in place Jonlan delivered a fast and powerful palm strike to his under jaw causing him to stumble back. He didn't stop there as he proceeded to send a strong jab right into his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him before hitting his right knee with a spinning back kick. This caused the ginger haired man to fall to his knees while grunting in pain.

Jonlan then grabbed hold of his arm and locked it in place before lifting him over his shoulder and throwing him over the crowd of people. He landed with a hard thump. This left everyone, especially his boss, with wide eyes and hanging mouths.

"So how long was that?" He asked, though judging from his expression he could tell it had been much less then five minutes. "I believe I've earned my winnings. So if you would be so kind."

The horned gentlemen didn't say a word, he was far too stunned by what he had just seen. Without speaking he took out a backpack and loaded all the lien into it. Once he was done he handed both the money and crystal over, while still looking at his downed friend.

"You two have a pleasant rest of the day." Was all Jonlan said before walking away with his prize money.

" _Ok so I have funds, now I should see what can be done about my clothes._ " After searching around for a bit he came across a shop with various pieces of clothing in the window sill. " _Must be the right place._ "

Walking inside he found the task of picking out clothes more difficult then he thought it was going to be. None of them seemed to fit his style and those that did were too big. Which confused him since they were his size. After a while he finally found what he was looking for. He was again puzzled since while he liked their look they were a bit smaller then what he usually gets.

Once he entered the dressing room to change he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and was overcome with shock by what he saw. Staring back at him was indeed his face, but it was the face of a much younger him. If he were to guess he looked around seventeen or eighteen. With this sudden discovery he couldn't suppress a loud yell that caught the attention of everyone in the store.

"Is everyone alright in there sir?" Asked one of the employees.

"Y-Yes everything is fine. Just saw a...big bug is all." He lied. How could this happen? He thought to himself, how is he younger? As he looked himself over he noticed the cut he had received from Ravic's lightsaber was gone. Not even a scar or any indication of ever being there. This was far too weird, it was truly like his body had regressed to that of a younger him in every way. Deciding to put this unsettling revelation on hold for now he put on his new clothes and looked himself over again.

He was now wearing a black jacket with white trims, which he wore halfway open, a white sleeveless undershirt as well as silver pants with black boots. Finishing up the outfit was the belt he wore with his old clothes with black gloves that had a silver V shape on the tops and a new silver cloak. Over all he was satisfied with his new look.

After placing his lightsabers into his jacket he went to go purchase everything. As he was paying for his new duds he asked the store clerk if there was a place where he could familiarize himself of this kingdom more, and she pointed out a library not too far away. Thanking her, he left the store to finally get some solid answers as to where he was. Unaware that a strange figure was watching him from a bench.

When he arrived at his destination he found a large white building that looked kinda bland to be honest, but if it truly carried what he needed then it could be a shack on the verge of collapsing for all he cared. When he entered he was greeted by an older woman sitting at a desk.

After asking for everything they have on world history she directed him to the appropriate wing. There he found a great number of books. Grabbing every book he could carry he sat down at a table and began to read. Strangely enough the text in these books were written in Republic basic, which he found odd. Mind you it was an older form, which was even more strange, but he could still figure it out.

After nearly two hours he closed his final book. If he was reading right the world he was currently on was called Remnant. Unfortunately for him they not only lacked space travel, they couldn't even get satellites into orbit due to their primary fuel source failing when it left orbit. Speaking of fuel the natives of this world discovered as strange a source as he's ever seen. They were crystals of various colour that were called Dust.

There were two kinds of sentient species on this world. Humans and Faunus, the latter of whom being almost identical in appearance to their counterparts except they had various animal parts. These people were heavily discriminated by the Human population, which forced a lot of them to flee to a safe haven they called Menagerie. Which explains whey they averted their gaze when he looked at them earlier. Jonlan always hated it when any living creature was being mistreated, especially if it was sentient.

The people he had seen carrying weapons earlier were most likely Hunters. Citizens trained to fight in order to keep world peace and protect people. He had to admit he liked this group already. They sounded a lot like Jedi only they worked on a much smaller scale and anyone could join them. The main enemy the Hunters were charged with defeating were called Creatures of Grimm. They were soulless abominations that killed every Human/Faunus they found. The creatures he fought in the forest before being only a few kinds of Grimm.

He had to admit this was a lot to take in. To be honest after everything he had been through and seen today he was beginning to wonder if this was even the same galaxy as before.

" _Well like it or not I'm stuck here until I can find a way home._ " Looking out a nearby window he saw it was getting pretty dark outside and decided to find shelter for the evening. He would figure out what to do in the morning.

And thus the tale of the little lost Jedi had begun. And boy was it gonna be a weird one.

 **Wow that took way longer to get done than I wanted! But here it is! I'm so sorry for the wait but I had several things going on and I haven't been able to write this as quickly as I wanted. Mix that with some writer's block and to quote a famous show/meme "Your gonna have a bad time." 15 bonus points if you can tell me where that's from. Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to drop me a review telling me how I did. Don't forget to send those OC's and I'll catch you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Glad to see you all again! At least I hope so. Anyway The last few chapters have been going pretty well so let's try and continue that please. I must say though I'm kinda surprised no one has asked about Jonlan's pairing yet. I mean I didn't expect a lot, but I thought at least one or two people would ask. So to fan the flames so to speak I'm gonna give you guys some hints.**

 **First off: She is a canon character, not an OC. Next: She is not member of team RWBY. And finally: She is probably not someone you'd expect. Let's see if anyone can guess right and if they do you'll get a shout out. Also SRPA Sentinel in regards to your comment no actually that's not where I got that from. I actually got "Your gonna have a bad time" from South Park, honestly I never even played Undertale.**

 **Oh and one more thing I just wanna make clear in case anyone is curious. In terms of this stories placement in the timeline, it starts 6 months before the events of Volume 1. Anyhow let's get to the chapter shall we?**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and the story.**

 _Chapter 3: Settling In_

It had been around two weeks now since Jonlan had been sent to the world of Remnant and he finally seemed to be getting accustomed to his new world...well sort of. On the outside it was easy to blend in with other people, however that changed when he opened his mouth. Apparently there was a language gape. Not in the sense that he couldn't talk to them but it did appear that they used different names for various things here, that they didn't back home.

As an example just the other day he entered a store and asked if they had a refresher he could use, however they had no idea what in the hell he was asking for. After a shall we say less then pleasant talk, that lasted far to long, he finally got his message across and they allowed him to use their "bathroom" which was an odd name to him. This place clearly lacked a bathtub or a place to shower. Regardless he was now trying his best to remember all these new term, though it was proving hard at times.

Right now he was returning to his room from his morning exercise which consisted of mediation and some lightsaber exercises. As well as some basic calisthenics. The Jedi knight had been staying in a hotel for the time being. It was a simply place with a queen sized bed, T.V, mini fridge and some dressers with a bathroom off to the side but it was enough for him. After a quick shower, he got dressed and left, to officially start his day.

There were several things that needed to be done. For one he needed to find work. Even though he still had a fair amount of Lien left over from that fight he was in when he first arrived, it would drain away soon enough and if Jonlan wanted to survive he needed more. But more then that he still needed to learn about the world around him as well as get a less conspicuous weapon. To which he was not having any luck.

The Jedi had been to several weapon venders over these many days, but none had what he was looking for. He could put in a request to have one made but not only was that much more expensive, he was creatively bankrupted on ideas for new weapons. Probably because he was so used to using his lightsabers that he never really thought about what other weapons he might want to wield. What he needed most was one that fit his fighting style, but wasn't to out of the ordinary.

Regardless it was time to look for work. According to one of the people that worked in the hotel he could get contracts from either the local job registry, or from some of the nearby taverns. Though those had very few and often were on the shady side. So it was off to the registry he went! Entering, he saw it was fairly large and busy place. With multiple people typing away at holoscreens. Walking up to the front desk, the woman sitting there looked up to face him.

"Can I help you?" She asked while chewing gum.

"Yes I was wondering if there were any jobs available for Huntsmen or people of that nature?" She looked at him strangely, because of his choice of words but directing him to the holoscreens off too the right. Noticing a pad just under the screen, he assumed that was where his newly purchased scroll went. It was a handy little device, that worked a lot like his communicator. However it, had even more functions. One such feature was acting like an ID card, of sorts.

Placing it there, a red light scanned it before two different boxes appeared. One labelled Huntsmen, the simply said Miscellaneous. Clicking the former he was met with "Access Denied" flashing before him

" _Hum, I guess that makes sense. I'm not a Huntsmen after all._ " Curious he tapped the other box and unlike before, this one actually worked. What popped up were various jobs, ranging from finding a persons lost cat, to bringing in a wanted man.

" _So this is what they mean by "Miscellaneous". Jobs that need doing, but aren't Huntsmen level. Ah well, these tasks need doing. Might as well get them done!_ " Just as he's about to tap the one he want's to do, someone rudely bumps into him. Causing his hand to not only select the one he wanted, but several other jobs underneath it. By the time he realized this the machine had already printed out notices for all five jobs. Groaning at the seemingly bad luck, he decides to just roll with it.

" _If this is the will of the Force, I might as well see where it takes_ me."

 **Job One: Finding a missing pet**

His first job had him looking for a families missing cat. After a while of searching he had found it! Jonlan was now finding himself standing in a dark ally, looking behind a trash can. Hiding there was a dirty white cat. "Come on kitty, your owners are looking for you." He said as calmly as he could, while reaching out his hand to grab the feline.

Just as his hand got close it scratched him. "Ah! Son of a-!" Taking a breath he turned back to the animal. "It's ok, you can trust me. Now come with me." He said while reaching out with his power. The cat suddenly calmed down and walked towards him. Scooping it up in his arms he made his way to it's owners house.

Knocking on the door with his foot, he was greeted by a man and his daughter. Both of which had rabbit ears on their head. Seeing her pet, the girl squealed in joy. "Snowball!" She proclaimed happily as the Jedi handed her the feline.

"Thank you for this. We were starting to lose hope for a while." Her father admitted.

"Think nothing of it sir, happy to help."

 **Job Two: Getting rid of a potential stalker**

This one seemed relatively simple. An older woman claims that someone has been hanging out outside her property at night and needs help getting rid of him. Simple enough right?...Well not exactly.

"Ma'am for the last time, this isn't a stalker. This is just a statue in your neighbour's garden." Jonlan said while trying to both show and explain to the woman, who was in her eighties, that she had nothing to worry about.

"Why haven't you taken that hooligan to jail yet? I'm not paying you to stand around flapping our gums!" She barked while waving her cane.

"Ugh, again I can not take an inanimate object to prison. If you want I can talk to your neighbours and see if they would be willing to move it."

"Back in my day we used to beat people up for doing things like this! Your generation is to soft!"

"...Ma'am quick question. Are you on any medication? Follow up question, have you been remembering to take it?"

"Don't you back sass me young man, I can still call the police!"

The Jedi knight groaned while facepalming. " _Mental training please don't fail me now._ "

 **Job Three: Clearing out a mild Grimm Infestation**

One of the homes just outside of the Vale's walls was having an issue with small number of Grimm pocking around near them. There wasn't a lot, so things were over fast. Knocking on the front door, he was greeted by a woman in her thirties. She had red hair, blue eyes and fair skin. However he found his breath caught in his throat when he saw what she had on. Instead of the simple sweatpants and plaid shirt she was wearing when he arrived, she had swapped it out for a tight black dress that hugged her curves, showed a good amount of her cleavage, and was a bit on the short side.

"I see your back. Are the Grimm taken care of?" She asked, her voice seeming unusually sensual.

"Y-Y-Y-...yes Ms. Green." Damn these teenage hormones. He had it rough during puberty last time. So living through it again was a nightmare! Thank the Force he was de-aged at the tail end of this awkward time. Right now it was taking all his focus, not to look at her amazing rack.

"Thank you so much! I was so afraid that they were going to attack me." Her smile then turned saucy. "You know I have a date later, but he's not gonna be here for a little bit. What do you say to helping me **pass the time** , until then?" She asked in a **very** suggestive way. Jonlan's face was turning red at this point.

"T-T-Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll just be heading ou-" His cape was soon grabbed from behind. Looking back, he saw her dragging him inside.

"Come on, let's have some fun."

"Um...what?"

An hour had passed and if Jonlan was to be honest...this is not how he expected to be spending his time. "And...YAHTZEE! WAWHO! I win, I win, I am the winner!" Ms. Green chanted as she danced on the spot. Having won her tenth game of Yahtzee in a row. "In your face!"

They had been playing different games since she had dragged him in. First a couple rounds of, Remnant the Game. Followed by King Taijitu and Ladders, Battleship, eventually reaching Yahtzee.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "My boyfriend hates a lot of those game, even though I love them. So I really appreciate you playing these with me." He didn't respond however. Confusion, heavily written on his face, and lingering in his mind.

 _'Ding Dong'_

"Oh here he is! Thanks again kid, I owe you one."

"S-Sure, no prob." The knight said as he was still trying to process everything. What the hell had just happened!?

 **Job Four: Helping out at Signal**

This job actually had him excited. Signal was a combat school, that was meant to train young children to fight, before going to one of the various academies around Remnant. It was located on an island west of Vale, known as Patch. Basically it's a pre-Huntsmen academy. So for them to ask for help, means it must be something important. Maybe one of the teachers needed help teaching the students, or there was some threat that required outside help. Either way he was thrilled!

For about twenty minutes. Currently our Jedi friend was wearing an apron and hairnet. With a whisk in hand, he whisked the batter, before pouring it into a multiple holes on a baking sheet. "Ok, what the hell am I doing?" Checking in on his progress was the blonde haired man that had greeted him at the door.

"Excuse me sir. I have a question."

"Alright, ask away."

"Well Mr...I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh right! You can just call me Taiyang." He said with smile.

"Well Taiyang, I have to ask. What exactly am I doing here?"

"Well Mr. Kell I thought that would be obvious. Your baking cupcakes."

"Yes I can see that, but what I mean is. What does baking have to do with preparing future Huntsmen, for the world?"

" _(Sigh)_ We already have people that can do that, but what we don't have is a decent freaking pastry chief! There were only two people who could fill this roll. One is home sick with the flu, while the other is away on a mission. That dusty old crow may have been a drunk, but damn if he didn't make a mean set of cupcakes! I need these for the gradating classes farewell party, so if you could hurry this along, that would be great." Jonlan raised an eyebrow but resigned himself to completing his current task. Sure he's never really cooked before, but what the hay, how hard could it be?

 **...**

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all it took, to set the kitchen ablaze. Thankfully everyone was ok and the fire was out now, but from the look on Tai's face, he wasn't happy.

"Care to explain this?" He asked, while resting his hands on his hips.

"Well...I thought that if I used my lightning, they would finish faster. Guess I was wrong huh?" He said, trying to laugh it off. His employer however was not laughing.

"I take it that I'm not getting paid?"

"What do you think?" Sighing, he decided to call it a day. Tomorrow he would get back to work, and funny enough, it was actually on this island. So the lone Jedi will stay at a local inn tonight, before heading out to finish...

 **Job Five: Catching a Bail Jumper**

Finally, it was time to start the job he had wanted to do from the beginning! According to the description, a Beacon dropout named Ace Bright had recently been released from prison, on bail. However, he had disappeared, despite the court order not to. Apparently he was last spotted on Patch.

This gave our friend plenty of time to explore. And he must say, the island is beautiful. Lush forests, calm atmosphere, fresh air, a few homes around the place, not many Grimm and even a very small town. It was a great place to raise a family...if your into that sort of thing. However, he had yet to actually find who he was looking for. "Uhg! This bastard is harder to find then I thought. Maybe, he's not even here anymore. I mean, he could have very easily left by now."

However just as he was considering heading back to town, he stumbled across a run down shack. " _What the hey, I'll check it out._ " He thought to himself.

Walking over, he really got a feel for how worn by time the structure was. The sealing had holes in it, the few windows that it had were broken, it's outer structure was in ruin. Overall it was a total dump.

However if one looked closely, you could see that despite it's poor condition, it was far from abandoned. A sheet had been place in the doorway, and once he looked inside, Jonlan found cans littering the floor. Someone had defiantly been here recently.

Before he could act, a large gust of wind blew through the building. Getting knocked onto his ass, Jonlan was then blown outside. Grunting as he hit the ground, hard. Lifting his head, he heard clapping.

"Well, well, well. Lookey what we have here." The person in question was a man, in his late to mid thirties. He had long black but greying hair, a dark skin tone, and grey eyes. His cloths consisted of a blue long-sleeve shirt with white lines going along his shoulders and arms, a brown scarf around his neck, with black pants and shoes. Around his waist was a brown belt with three sword holsters on it. The weapons themselves in said holsters.

"I'm impressed! Didn't think the cops would actually find me. Especially didn't expect it to be a kid, that stumbled across me little hidey hole." He said honestly, but also condescendingly.

"Ace Bright I presume?"

"In the flesh." He said with a bow. "Well then young man, I suppose your here to take me back right?"

"Correct my friend. If you had just stayed at your house, there wouldn't be a need to track you down. But you did, and so here I am." Getting up, Jonlan stretched. You could hear a popping sound as he did so. "As a curtesy, I'll give you one chance to surrender and come quietly."

"Ya right. Like that'll happen." He said sarcastically, before drawing out two of his swords. They had a Katana like appearance, but the hilts looked more mechanical. Their guards were oval, with a gold colour to them. Giving his weapons a twirl, Ace got into a fighting stance. His right blade going over his head, while the left extended outward, towards his opponent.

"Well let's get this over with. Come and get me." He taunted while making the "Come and get me" gesture with his sword. Jonlan decided not to pull out his lightsabers for this fight. Mainly because if he wasn't carful, he would kill him. So it was time to go unarmed. Luckily, Ataru training was specially suited for this task. Both men charged forward. Determination in their eyes.

When they got close, Ace preformed a full body double slash. However, Jonlan was able to jump up, and flip over him. Landed on his feet, the Jedi delivered a crouched, high kick to his opponent's ribs. Causing him to stumble back, while also making him gasp a little. However his Aura prevented any real damage. Not letting up, he continued to unleash a barrage of strikes. A jab at his ribs, a kick to his knee, fast punch to his face, crescent kick to his cheek. After all that he finally fell flat on his face.

Just as Jonlan readied an axe kick, his opponent extended his arm out. Suddenly a powerful gut of air, blasted him off his feet. Spinning in place for a moment, it launched him. Sending Jonlan slamming into the shack, and breaking down a wall. Picking himself up, he saw Ace advancing.

"Not bad kid. Had me actually worried there for a moment." He said smugly, as the failed Huntsmen wiped his lip. "Tell me. What do you think of my semblance? Allows me to manipulate air currents. Which basically means I can create mini tornados whenever I want."

"Now then, where were we?" Twirling his blades, he rushed our Jedi friend. Jonlan twirled out of the way, however as he stopped, he noticed that Ace was pointing his left sword at him. Pushing a button near the guard, a bullet was fired from it. Time seemed to slow as Jonlan lifted his hand. Reaching out with the Force, he was able to maneuver the projectile to the side. Causing it to fly off to the left.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he didn't have long once Ace brought both his weapons forward. " _Crap!_ " He thought as bullets began to fly. Jumping out of the way, he took cover behind a table.

He stayed there until the firing stopped. Once there was a break in the action, he lifted what was left of the table and threw it. While it did get easily sliced apart, this did give him an opening. Focusing, Jonlan used the Force to blast him out, through a wall.

However the criminal, was able to use his semblance to his advantage. Twisting the air around himself, Ace was able to land on his feet gracefully. "Kids pretty good. But I'm still better." Gathering air under his feet, he rocketed himself forward at impressive speeds. As our Jedi friend existed the structure, he saw a blur coming in fast. Unfortunately he could not avoid it, but he was able to move enough, to avoid serious damage. Receiving a large cut across his chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" He yelled as he held his wound.

"Well it's been fun kid, really it has." Ace said as he raised his right blade. "But some inexperienced idiot, without Aura could never hope to win. See ya in hell!" Unfortunately for him, he was so caught up in his speech. He never saw what came next.

As his weapon lowered, Jonlan gathered Force energy into the palm of his hand. One the two met, he released the energy. Causing the blade to shatter apart. With the pieces flying off in different directions. His opponent was stunned, by this. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as he stared at stub that was his sword.

"I...I...wha?" He was so surprised by this, he couldn't even form a proper sentence. Taking this opportunity. Our hero delivered a strong, palm strike to his jaw, followed by a punch to his gut and a knee to the nose. Grabbing onto his arm, he was flung him over his shoulder. Smacking into a tree, we see a minor flash encompass the criminal's body. This meant his aura was gone, and couldn't protect him anymore. However, the failed Huntsmen would not be deterred!

Picking himself up, he gathered air under his feet again, before dashing forward with a war cry. The Jedi knight countered with a strong Force push, sending him flying back in the other direction. Reaching out with the Force, he stopped him in mid air, before lowering his hand, and smacking Ace into the ground hard. Knocking him out cold. As he made his was over, Jonlan saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Ace's swords.

Picking them up, he examined them closely. "( _Hum) Nice design._ " He performed several slashes and sweeps in order to test out the weight and handling. All he could say was, "Nice.". Normally he wouldn't consider taking another's weaponry, unless the situation called for it. But maybe now was a good time to make an exception?

After all, this was a known criminal. Plus he needed new ones. "I'm just keeping these, out of the hands of people, that would abuse them."

 **...**

Making his was to the police, our Jedi friend dropped off Ace. When asked what happened to his weapons, Jonlan simply answered. "He didn't have them when I got there." In reality, he had stashed them away, behind a dumpster. Until he had completed his delivery. After collecting his reward money, from all the jobs. It was time to head home.

Right now he was cleaning off his new swords. Admiring them as he did so. " _He may have been a psycho. But he certainly had good taste in gear."_ He thought to himself.

Setting them aside. He walked onto the balcony, in order to meditate. This world. It was so different from any of the ones he was used to. But at the same time, he couldn't help but see all the similarities it shared, as well. Sure there may be evil monsters roaming outside the city walls, but at the end of the day. The people were the same. They did their best to make everyday worthwhile. Even if he was a stranger to this place, he had a duty to protect everyone here.

" _I swear I will do everything I can to help this world. And the people in it._ "

 **Oh my god that took long! Anyway guys chapter 4 is finally done! I'm so sorry for the wait, but to be honest. The reason behind the wait this time is a series of unfortunate accidents. I actually forgot about this story for a bit, and when I finally looked back I realized. "OH shit! I haven't updated in that long!?" Once I finally started there were a few times I decided to re-write some parts, because I didn't like how they turned out, or I wanted to change something.**

 **The lasts one, was a real ball buster. I was almost done, when I logged off my computer. However when I logged back on, I realized I had forgotten to save. So I had to write all the stuff I lost over again! Damn I was so pissed at that! Along with occasional periods of writers block. Also my beta reader is unavailable at the moment, however I really wanted to get you this chapter. So I decided to post it anyway. This is a good way, to know if I'm improving! Anyway again so sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to drop a review, and I'll catch you all next time. Later everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just when I thought I was out. They pull me back in! LOL. I was never leaving. Anyways, I'm back and as you can see, with another chapter of RWBY! I am so sorry for the long wait but I've had the worst case of writer's block for all my stories. Not only that, but I actually redid this chapter. Yeah I didn't like how it was going in the first draft, so I decided to just scrap most of it and start over. Which of course eats away at time.**

 **Also I forgot to mention last chapter that I have the OC's I need. Thank you to everyone that sent in your characters, and congrats to Asleep12hrs, whose OC's were chosen. I've nothing else to say for now, so let's get right into it shall we!**

 **You know the drill on what I do and don't own already.**

 _A Secret Unearthed_

 ** _Unknown location_**

The sky was a pink-ish red colour. The land barren and lifeless, save for several black tar pits and a large amount of very dark purple crystals protruding from it. Only one building dotted this wasteland. Sitting on it's roof was a male figure, dressed in red and white robes. You could not see his face however due to his white hood. He was sitting cross legged in meditation. In front of him a number of mechanical parts, as well as two much smaller versions of the crystals that were all over the place.

"Excuse me M'Lord." Said a woman dressed in an almost military like outfit. She walked closer to him, but stopped a couple of feet away. "I have some news."

"Speak." Was all he said. Not even turning his head.

"Well the target you asked us to investigate. He hasn't left Vale. In fact there actually hasn't been much activity from him, other then working as a mercenary."

"I see. Anything else of note."

"Our recent expedition to eastern Sanus is bringing in some interesting results. Nothing conclusive yet. But we're eighty five percent sure something is there."

"Excellent! Keep me up to date on things as they develop."

"It will be done sir. However as for the target, what are your orders?"

He thought for a few moments. A grin stretched across his face as an idea formed. "Do not engage for now. But tell our spies to continue keeping an eye on him."

"Lord!" She bowed. Turning his consideration back on the task at hand. He took a deep breath then exhaled it. Suddenly the pieces before him began to rise.

When they got a decent amount off the ground they began to move together. The crystals hovered into place as metal components constructed around them. Each piece snapping together with a locking sound. Reaching out his hands, the newly created short staff floated into his outstretched palms. Getting up he inspected his handiwork before...

'Thwom'

Two energy blades extended from the ends with a simple push of two buttons. Both a dark purple, with black outlines. Smirking he twirled it around. A soothing hum filled the air as it moved. Turning off his weapon, he holstered it on his belt. "You may go now." The figure said to his subordinate. Saluting she walked away to do her job. Briefly looking back at her leader.

" _Doesn't matter how many times I see it._ _That weapon of his is still weird._ " She thought.

Reaching into his pouch. Our mystery man pulled out a familiar small disk shaped device. Pushing some buttons, he called an acquaintance of his. Waiting a few moments he got an answer.

'What do you want?' Asked a feminine voice. Sounding very unhappy about getting a call from him.

"Cinder my dear! How've you been? I think you'll be happy to know that I've just come up with a brilliant idea."

' _Groan._ Oh that's wonderful.' She said sarcastically.

"My my, what's with that tone? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" He asked jokingly. "I'll have you know this little idea of mine will benefit us both." Although he couldn't see it. Cinder raised an eyebrow in interest.

'How so?'

"Well before I go into too much detail. I have to warn you it will involve me borrowing something of yours for a while. Are you still interested?"

'...Just hurry up and speak before I hang up my scroll.' He hummed with happiness at that.

 **...**

Currently Jonlan was pacing back and forth. An open book about Dust in one hand, while the Holocron from Felucia was in the other. "I suppose it could work, but still." As you can see he is currently researching Dust. For what purpose you ask? Well because he wanted to open the Holocron. Normally this would be a relativly simple task. After all, he's opened them before.

However, this one refused to cooperate. He tried to open it after getting back from work and during various moments in his downtime. Hell, even during his morning mediation. But everytime absolutely nothing happened. It was simultaneously fascinating and frustrating. He's never encountered this before.

Now I can hear you asking, "What does any of this have to do with Dust?". Well one theory the Jedi had was that maybe it was simply out of power. After all it didn't react until after he and Ravic released a large amount of energy in their duel. So perhaps he could somehow use Dust to power it. It may have been a somewhat out there theory. But it's all he's got.

Sighing, he tossed both objects onto his bed. Before slumping down in a chair. His right hand folded over his eyes. " _This would be sooo much easier if I still had access to the Jedi archives._ " he thought to himself. The lack of sophisticated equipment also didn't help much. But his curious nature demanded he continue and decipher this infernal cubes secrets.

Beep Beep Beep

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his scroll was flashing red. Picking it up he saw why. It was an alarm. Reminding him of his appointment today.

"Holy crap! I totally almost forgot." Taking the Holocron, he placed it back into the brown box he'd been keeping it in. And stuffed it under the bed. After putting on his jacket and cloak he left.

 **...**

Making his way downtown, he walked pretty fast in order to avoid being late. At the door to a very fancy looking restaurant he stopped and braced himself. Stepping inside he felt very out of place. Somehow the inside was even more fancy, and everyone there was dressed like they could afford being here. Unlike himself.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked a woman at the front counter.

"Yes I'm here to meet some people. The reservation should be under the name, Campbell." Looking though the reservation book. She found the name, and told him to follow her. Not too long afterwards, he arrived at his table.

Sitting there was a well dressed man and woman. Both of whom stood up when they saw him approach. The man was around average size, with brown hair, green eyes and a skin tone that showed he spent a lot of time outdoors. His female companion was very tall, easily 6'3 maybe 6'4. With darker skin, brown hair and purple eyes.

"You must be Jonlan Kell. It's very nice to meet you. My name is David Campbell." He said with his arm stretched out. When Jonlan took it, he found himself on the receiving end of a overly enthusiastic handshake.

"T-Thank you. It's nice to meet you too David." After the vigorous hand shaking Jonlan began rubbing his now sore wrist.

"This lovely lady here is my wife, Gwen Campbell."

"It's a pleasure." She said. While thankfully shaking his other hand, in a much less violent manner.

"Please have a seat. We'll order some breakfast while we discuss your job." After placing their orders. It was time to inform the Jedi why he was here.

"A summer camp?"

"Yes. You see me and Gwen work for a group of people that works with children. And for the longest time now, we have been looking to expand our enterprise so to speak. So why not give kids a place to have fun and explore nature outside the kingdom for a couple of months a year?" He had to admit. The idea had merit. But...

"What about the creatures of Grimm? Wouldn't they be a major hinderance to you? If you indeed built this place outside of the safety of Vale?"

"Oh, don't worry about that my friend. We already have a swell place in mind for them!" David then reached into his pocket, pulled out a map and spread it out on the table.

"See here?" He asked, while showing him a plot of land south east of Vale.

"We believe that right there would be the perfect place to build." Said Gwen. "Remote enough to really get close to nature, not **too** far from a small village and best of all. It's relatively close to a transmission tower. Meaning we'll be able to get in touch with people real easy, in case something goes wrong."

"As for defense don't worry. Our group has reached out to a private company that is more then willing to give us protection should we need it."

"Ok, so what do you need me for?" Jonlan asked. "Are you hiring me on as another security guard?"

"Oh no, no, no. We need you to scout the area. You know just to make sure it's on the up and up. We need to know how dense the Grimm population there is. Has someone else already moved into that area? Stuff like that."

"And you are all absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?"

"From the bottom of our heart, sir." David stated proudly. "In fact I actually wrote a song about it!" Reaching behind his back. David began to pull out a simple guitar.

"I could play it if you..."

"Put it away David." His wife told him in a monotone voice.

Doing as she instructed. He never lost his big toothy grin. "Ok. Later then."

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your meals." At last their late breakfasts had arrived. Jonlan had ordered a fancy omelette with orange slices, smoke salmon, some toast and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Everything looks delicious!" Said David. "Let's all dig in!"

 **...**

Jonlan sat confortably in his smaller then average airship. Smiling as he remembered that delicious breakfast he was served. More specifically the salmon. " _Man that smoked salmon was really good! I'm definitely going to be getting more of that later._ " Ok, enough thinking about food. Time to get his head in the game. Investigate the area, clear out anything unpleasant and report back.

"We're here." Said the pilot.

Touching down, the cockpit doors opened. Stepping outside he breathed in that fresh clean air. Looking around he had to agree. This place was indeed nice. Hell, if he was a kid, he'd definitely want to attend camp here.

"I'll be back in four hours. Be here or I may have to leave you." With that the pilot left.

"Guess I'd better head out then." Drawing his weapons. Jonlan went deeper into the forest. For a while, nothing exciting happened. But that soon changed when he spotted his first Grimm. It didn't take long to finish it off, but he had noticed something off about it. As if it's attention wasn't truly on him. The Jedi Knight had noticed that the beast kept looking in the same direction every time there was a break in the action, before re-engaging him. So he decided to investigate that way.

Along the way Jonlan ran into more Grimm. All of them finding something off in the distance more interesting then fighting him. One thing he also noticed was that the ground beneath him was becoming more and more uneven. After a bit he heard something off in the distance. It sounded like gunfire. Making his way over to it. He peeked out from a bush and saw something odd.

There was a man in a black leather jacket, pants and gloves. With chrome coloured metal boots, greaves and a helmet that covered his face. He was shooting wildly into a pack of Grimm. "Ha ha ha! Die you motherfuckers!" This person shouted in glee, laughing as he killed them.

" _...Well he's certainly..._ _enthusiastic?_ " Jonlan wasn't too sure if that was the right word here. While he couldn't see this person's face, his body language spoke volumes. He was really getting a kick out of killing these monsters. And he was doing a pretty good job too.

In both hands, this mystery warrior held two high powered assault rifles with a red streak going across the top of both. Twirling his left one to the right. He gunned down a Beowolf that was approaching him. All the while shooting another over his shoulder with the other. " _He certainly seems proficient with those._ "

It didn't take long until all of the creatures of darkness had been dealt with. Thanks to the ridiculous amount of Dust bullets raining down upon them. "Ah man! Is that really all of them?!" He shouted in disappointment. "I wanted to kill some more!"

After hearing that, our resident Jedi Knight was taken aback. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen someone enjoy their job **that** much. Jonlan was also glad that they were alone right now. Taken out of context, what he just said could give off the wrong message.

It seemed that this man was a Huntsmen. So maybe he could get some answers as to what was happening with the Grimm... Then again, it seemed equally plausible that this guy could be some random psychopath lost in the wood. Either way he'll err on the side of caution.

Stepping out of his hiding spot. Jonlan was quickly met with two guns pointed at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The trigger happy man asked.

"Was just about to ask you that." He muttered to himself. "My name is Jonlan. I was sent here on a mission to scout out the area for a client."

"Yah sure you were." He said sarcastically. "How do I know you aren't some White Fang agent, sent here to kill me?"

Jonlan gave him a blank look. "Um... hu? Can you see any animal parts?" He asked gesturing all over himself.

"No... BUT! You could be hiding it under your cloths. Even if your not, some Faunus only have retractable claws and look almost exactly like humans, minus their eyes." Moving closer, while still having his guns raised, the strange man looked the Jedi deep into his eyes.

"No, those are normal human eyes alright. But this still proves nothing! If you really have nothing to hide then prove it and strip!" He demanded. Ok, this was getting ridiculous.

"I don't need to prove myself. You believe me." He said calmly while waving his hand. Trying to end this with telepathic persuasion.

"Um... yes you do. And no I don't. Were you hoping I'd just believe you? I may not be the brightest, but even I'm not that stupid." Fuck! This guy was strong willed. Which means the mind trick won't work.

"Ok look. I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we calm down and start over." Jonlan stretched out his hand in friendship. "My names Jonlan Kell. What's yours?"

"Sorry, but I don't give my name to filthy White Fang garbage."

" _Sigh. Jeez this guy is really something else. Strong willed he may be, strong minded he is not._ "

"Look, I'm not stripping. If you feel I need to die because of it then fine. But I promise you I won't make it easy." He said with a light glare. "So how about you put those away, then we can talk like rational adults."

His possible attacker paused for a few moments. Ultimately, he decided... "Fine. But I'm only putting one away!" He said while putting away his left assault rifle.

"Probably the best I'm going to get." Jonlan muttered while sighing. "Alright so how about that name?"

"...Names Rorik Ebon."

"Pleasure to meet you." The two decided to take a break for now. Snacking on some beef jerky Rorik had with him. All the while, never lowering his gun arm. Seriously, how was his arm not getting tired by now? Our de-aged Jedi got a pretty good look at his face, when he took off his helmet too eat. He was a slightly tan skinned man who appeared to be the same age as him. Chronologically speaking. With long dirty blonde hair and red eyes. He also had a large scar that went from the top of his left cheek, down to the bottom of his chin.

"So what brings you out to the middle of nowhere?" Asked Jonlan. Trying to start some kind of friendly conversation.

"Well if you must know. I was sent out here to investigate, and if need be, destroy a rumoured White Fang operation. I didn't find anything though. Unless there is something you would like to tell me."

" _Sigh_ Are you still on about that?"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T PROVEN YOUR NOT ONE OF THEM!"

"Whatever? But while we're on the subject. Have you noticed anything weird going on around here? You know with the Grimm?" Rorik paused for a moment to think.

"Well now that you mention it. Those Grimm I fought earlier did seem to be acting strange. Almost like they were distracted."

"Were they all looking in the same direction."

"Yep."

"Same for me." Jonlan said while rubbing his chin. "Tell you what Rorik. How's about we do a little bit of investigating. It's abundantly clear that something is drawing these monsters to it. Now I can't say what it might be. But I don't like the idea of it possibly moving, if it's some kind of creature, and bringing all these Grimm with it."

"Hum. I see your point. But I don't know." He responded.

"You'd more then likely get to kill a shit ton of Grimm when we get there and along the way~." Jonlan said in a sing song way.

"DONE!"

" _Figured that would work._ " He thought smugly.

After finishing their food. Rorik put back on his helmet before our two intrepid mercenaries continued on their way. As they walked, the ground practically got more ridged and uneven with every step. Many trees they passed were tilting in various different possessions. Rocks were jutting from the ground. What the hell was going on here?! It's starting to look like a bomb or something went off here.

After a good ten minutes, it felt more like they were traversing up a mountain rather then in a forest. "Hey Rorik! You have any idea what the hells up with the ground around here?"

"From what I heard, there was a major earthquake in the area a few years ago. It shook everything all the way up to the a few villages miles away. Even destroyed one of them. But I guess around here got the worst of it." That's odd. You'd think Gwen and David would have told him about this. Did they not know of something?

Peering behind a set of jagged rocks. Both men's eyes opened wide as dinner plates. The entire area looked like the site of some kind of huge battle. Virtually no vegetation, boulders scattered all over the place. But what was most eye catching was a huge crater like hole near the middle of this field. Off a little bit in the distance. At least that's what it looked like from here. They could just barely make out dark figures moving inside. But that was about it.

"We need to get a closer look." Said Jonlan as he stealthed his way forward.

"I think I'm having second thoughts about this." Rorik muttered to himself.

As they approached both men confirmed that it was indeed a crater. More then likely formed by the massive earthquake all those years ago. Peeking over the edge, they saw it wasn't too deep. Probably only thirty or so feet. But there was also a monstrously huge number of various different Grimm inside. So many it was absolutely crazy! They all seemed to be gathering around something.

It looked to be a large stone structure of some kind. It was still sunk pretty deep into the ground though, but they could tell it was still much bigger than either of them.

"That's a lot of Grimm." The mercenary stated the obvious. "And what the hell is that thing their standing near?"

"Whatever it is, rushing in head first with so many of the Grimm is suicide. We need a plan to deal with them."

"I have a plan. Attack!" Rorik shouted while raising his guns. Just as he jumped out into the open. An invisible force pulled him back behind cover, just in time.

"What the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"What? You promised me killing. And all those monsters down there, are ripe for the kill."

" _What was I thinking bringing this guy?_ Look, we can't just rush in. We need to find a way to thin their numbers first."

Thinking for a minute. An idea soon popped into his head. "I got it! We can use these." Reaching into his jacket. Rorik produced three military grade grenades.

"Where did you get those!?"

"Work gave them to me."

"...I-I... I'm not even gonna ask. Regardless, I doubt that three of them would do much."

"True, very true. That's why I've brought MORE!" Opening his jacket, sure enough, strapped to his chest were at least a dozen grenades. Most likely more.

"I say we pull the pin on these babies. Then you use your... wait that was telekinesis you just did right?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Like I was saying I pull the pins on these. Then you use your mind mojo to send them flying into the crowd."

"...Wow, that's actually a good idea."

"Thanks. I'm not just some mindless brute yah know. I can come up with great strategies. Well... sometime anyway."

Getting ready. Rorik grabbed onto the straps, then ripped them off. As they went forward the force of his arms moving removed them from their pins, while also sending them flying. Grabbing onto them with his mind. Jonlan sent them all in different places. A minute later they all exploded.

Not only did this kill off a decent amount. It also alerted these monsters to their presence.

"Woo hoo! Now that's a fire! So with the heard slimmed. What do you say we get this party started!" He screamed while, once again, jumping head first into battle.

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's do this thing!" Taking out his swords, the Jedi Knight followed his lead.

The moment Rorik hit the ground. He put his guns behind his back. The sound of metal shifting filled the air, as a large amount of both his rifles came off and attached to his belt. When he brought his hands forward he now held two large revolvers.

"Smile you sons of bitches!" He then proceeded to unload his rounds, right into their heads.

Jonlan used an Ursa as a springboard. Allowing him to do a twisting side slash and decapatate a Beowolf. Before he landed, the Jedi throws his short blade. Getting it right into the leg of that Ursa from before. Causing it to roar in pain.

Back with Rorik, he had gone full action movie hero. Walking towards a Creep Grimm attempting to bite his face off. But he was not only able to dodge, but take his right revolver, put it right on one of it's eyes, and...

'Bang'

Sent the bullet right through to the other end.

"Wow! That was pretty cool." Jonlan said while grappling a small Beowolf. Forcing it to the ground, before plunging his blade into it's throat. Just before the injured Ursa from before could attack. It got a face full of his lightning. Allowing the Jedi to retrieve his smaller blade. With his back turned, he didn't notice a Boarbatusk creep up behind and wack him in the back. Sending him flying forward.

"Arh! Shit!" Landing face first. His weapons just missed him. That's when he noticed something. When his short sword hit the ground, it caused the bottom of the hilt to pop off. However, it still seemed to be attached.

"What the?" grabbing them both. Jonlan was able to do a handstand, before pushing himself off the ground. Narrowly avoiding another attack. While still in the air he unleashed a strong Force push. Sending scores of Grimm flying. Once he landed, he examined his seemingly broken sword. Only to realize that it wasn't broken. In fact it was the slot for a secret compartment. One that seemed big enough to hold...

"Hey Rorik! Got any Dust crystals!?" He yelled to his comrade. Who had just been backhanded by a Beowolf.

"I think so!" He yelled back.

"Pass me one. Any one." Reaching into his pocket. The mercenary took out a small red Dust crystal. Throwing it, Jonlan caught it with his powers. Then inserted it into the compartment. Smacking it against his chest to close it. Just in time too as three Beowolves leaped at him.

'Slice'

They were cut completely in half. After a second the remains burned to ashes. The short sword's blade was now orange and when he twirled it, fire trailed behind. "...This is the best offhand weapon ever!"

Swinging too the left diagonally. A crescent shaped, blaze tore through his enemies. Who screeched in pain as a result. Switching to his main sword, Jonlan used it's built in gun to pick off any that were still standing from his initial attack. But before he could finish...

'Click click'

It ran out of ammo. "Fuck." He muttered. With highly honed reflexes, the Jedi Knight was able to raise his regular sword, just in time to block the strike from a flaming Griffon like Grimm. Although the force behind it did send him careening back about fifteen feet. Charging in again, it was sent flying away with a Force push.

Over with Rorik, he'd seen what just happened and had to admit. "Looks like we're even on the coolness front." He commented while shooting a Creep in it's mouth. Only too be picked up by a Griffin.

"ARH! Let go of me you pigeon bastard!" However his bullets weren't doing as much as he wanted. Attaching his revolvers to the part that came off earlier. They began to merge. However, unlike before they didn't split off. Instead becoming large weapons. Before the Griffin knew what was going on. A large barrel went under it's chin and blew it's head off.

Rolling to lessen the damage of falling. His weapon now resembled a Howitzer. But much smaller and with a more slender and round barrel. "I fucking hate the birds." Firing another shot took off entire top half of a nearby Beowolf.

After another ten minutes, it was clear that while they had thinned the hordes numbers. This fight was far from over. Standing back to back, the two men stared at the their odds. "Damn it! They never fucking end."

"I told you this charging in would get use killed! Really wish you brought more grenades though."

"Me too. So pal, any ideas as to how we're getting out of this?"

That was a good question. Despite the Grimm's numbers dropping. It was a very slow decline as more kept joining the fight. Just then a small group of these monsters leaped in causing both men to jump out of the way. Rorik used his mini Howitzer to take out five in a round. While Jonlan was backed into a corner. That corner being the stone structure. The moment his back touched it however, he felt something.

His back was cold. Not the same kind you get from simply touching a cool surface, but a strange icy, almost unnatural cold. This sensation shot through his back and soon enveloped his whole body. It almost felt like his veins were covered in frost. The thing was, is that he knew this feeling. He'd experienced it before. And with it he finally understood what was drawing in all these monsters.

"We need to get to a better position!" He yelled out.

"What? Why?!"

"Just trust me!"

With that both of them made a break for the edge of the crater. Rorik using his portable Howitzer, while Jonlan unleashed a massive Force wave which cleared a nice path. Of course the creatures of Grimm were hot on their trail.

Once they reached the edge of the crater the two turned back to their opponents. "So what's the plan? Or is this one of those things, where your making it up as you go along?"

"Just keep them off me for a bit. I need to focus."

"Say what! Are you out of your damn mind!?"

"Just do it!" Taking a deep breath. Jonlan started doing... whatever he was going to do.

"You crazy bastard." His companion muttered. "I always thought I'd die from alcohol poisoning. But I guess this way is fine too. Alright you bastards, come get some!" Readying his Howitzer, Rorik charged into battle one more time.

While he was busy doing that. Jonlan closed his eyes and concentrated. Entering a standing meditation, he could feel the Force flowing around and through him. As he continued too do this his companion killed a couple more Grimm. But was scratched along the back cutting his clothes, but not his skin thanks to his aura. The Jedi knight could feel more power surrounding him, flowing through everything except the black monsters around him. Focusing on all that flowing energy, specifically the stuff going through him, Jonlan took a deep breath and relaxed fully. Allowing more energy to enter him. Which only increased with each second.

Meanwhile things were not looking so hot for the masked mercenary. As not only did he lose his helmet, but it was clear he was getting tired. Letting out a battle cry, he fired his gun in random directions. Taking out a fair number of Grimm in the process. However this left him open to a Griffon smacking into his back and knocking him to the ground. Just as it did this, a purple light shined off his body before fading. This was a sign that his aura was depleted and could no longer defend him.

Just as he started to get up the same Grimm stepped on his head. Keeping him pinned. It quietly screech as it raised it's head. From the way it positioned it's beak, Rorik had a feeling it might try to kill him by plunging it's beak right through his head via an eye. As the beast attacked, Rorik closed his eyes and waited for the end. But nothing happened. In fact it's grip was loosening... Scratch that, it's now letting go of him completely!

Opening his eyes he saw something bizarre. The Griffon was levitating high off the ground, but it most definitely was not using it's wings to do so. Looking around, he saw that all the Grimm were in the same boat. As he lay there wondering what the hell was happening. Something caught the corner of his eye. Glancing to his left he saw Jonlan standing there with an arm raised and his eyes closed. Suddenly they shot open! Revealing that they were now glowing a brilliant white.

" **This ends now!** " He proclaimed with powerful resonance in his voice. Raising both his arms high, the massive swarm flew along with it. All of them screeching as they went. Maneuvering his hands, their bodies went upright. Closing both his hands you could hear them all roar in pain. The sound being completely inhuman and frightening. Just when his hands turned too into fists, that amalgam of sounds were replaced with...

'Crush, Snap, Pop'

Then silence.

"Holy fucking shit." Was all the mercenary could say.

Releasing his grip, they all feel to the ground below. Just then his eyes returned to normal and not a second later he took a very deep and pained breath before collapsing. Landing flat on his face. "Oh shit! Dude are you alright!?" But he never got an answer. Jonlan just laid there, breathing heavily. His vision was getting blurry as he began to slip into unconsciousness. All he heard before blacking out was someone call his name, then nothing.

After a while he finally started to regain consciousness. Groaning as he rubbed his face. "Well look who's awake." Turning his head, he saw Rorik sitting on a rock. With his broken helmet in his lap.

"Where am I?"

"A good distance away from the crater. After you annihilated those Grimm, you passed out. That's when I brought you here."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour, two at max."

Jonlan groaned while he tried to sit up. However it was all for not and he just decided to lie back down. "What a day huh?" He asked playfully.

"I'll say. But I have to know. Just what the hell was that back there!?" Rorik asked, getting right up in his face. "I mean first your eyes glowed, then you just..." Not being able to find that words. He tried to mimic the Jedi's hand movements.

"Then boom! All of them dead... Seriously what the hell man!?"

"...Oh that. Um... well I can't go into too much detail, mainly because it would take way to long, but lets just say that it's a trick I learned. Which greatly enhances my power. But it runs the very real risk of killing me if I'm not careful." Then he thought of something.

"Hey what time is it?"

Checking his scroll, Rorik replied, "Quarter past five. Why?"

"Oh hell. We need to go!" With a great amount of strain he attempted to get on his feet.

"Again I ask why?"

"Because the dropship that brought me here will be back soon. And that pilot basically said he'd leave me here if I didn't show up." Sighing, Rorik helped his new friend too his feet. Allowing the drained Jedi to lean on him for support.

Even though it was close, both men made it to the airship just before it left. When the hatch door opened, David and Gwen stepped out.

"Highdey ho part- oh my. Are you alright? And who's this gentleman?" Asked a concerned David.

"In order. Yes I'm fine, just a very drained. And this is Rorik. Met him along the way."

"Excellent then! Not only did you complete the job but you made a new friend too! Oh, this day just keeps getting better."

"So this the guy that hired you?"

"Yep. That's David and his wife Gwen."

Staring at the two for a moment. The blonde merc dropped him before racing over to Gwen. "So how's it going? What do you say you and me head over to my hotel room when we get back to town and have a little fun?"

Gwen was a number of things now. First, she was disgusted that some dirty and bloodied stranger just asked her for sex so openly. But she was also stunned that he'd have the balls to do so, even though he'd literally just been told her husband was with her. Did this man not care or was he just plain stupid? "I don't think so creep. I'm happily married." She said gesturing with her eyes over to David.

"Oh that dork? Who cares about him. So I take it that's a yes on the se- AARRHH!" Before he could finish his perverted sentence. A pair of fingers jammed themselves hard into his eyes. With no Aura left to shield them, he felt all the pain that comes with it. He screamed as he fell on his back. Covering his eyes all the while.

"Sorry about that fella. But you were disrespecting my wife there and as a gentlemen I couldn't just let that continue." Said David in more serious tone then his usual chipper way. His pointer and middle fingers still extended.

"You little shit, I'm going to..."

"Now lookey here friend. I am a man of simple values. One of those being that everyone should respect the sanctity of marriage. So when I see someone trying to break that sanctity, especially if it's with my own wife, I don't take very kindly too it." Rorik was finally able to see again through his watery eyes. And what he got was David staring back at him with an intimidating glare. Which was made creepier because of the smile still on his face.

"But I'm also a forgiving man. So I'll tell you what! Apologize, while promising to never do it again. And we'll let bygones be bygones."

" _Grumble_. Fine I'm sorry."

"And?"

"I'll stop trying to screw your wife."

"See was that so bad? Now then Mr. Kell, I would very much like to hear your report."

"Ah yes. Well sir if I'm being brutally honest. This is by far not even close to the best place for you to build a camp of any kind."

"Ah really?"

"Yes. I'm not sure where you got your information about the area from, but the terrain is way too unstable. Not only that but the Grimm population density is way too high. We nearly didn't make it out with our lives."

"Well that's too bad. I'm so bummed now. In fact I think I'm gonna sing my sad song." He said while pulling out his guitar.

"No." Was all Gwen said.

"Alright then. Later. But still you did your job, and we thank you. Your check is in the mail."

"Thank you."

"Hey what about me?" Asked Rorik. "I helped too! Shouldn't I get a reward!?"

"No." Both of them responded at the same time. David's sounding a little more threatening. He grumbled under his breath angrily at that.

"Anyhow this ship will take you back to Vale. Have a safe flight." Jonlan perked up.

"Wait your not coming with us?"

"Oh no. I'm afraid that ride would be pretty cramped if we all went together. So this ship will take you while we wait for another that's on the way." Said Gwen.

"Well then you and your husband take this, we'll wait for the second." He said chivalrously, while trying to get off the ship. All the while his new battle buddy was thinking...

" _Screw that I ain't waiting._ "

"No please we insist. Besides it gives us time to call our benefactors. I've always noticed that scroll signals aren't always the best up in the air anyway. So please, you and your friend go. We'll be fine." He didn't like it, but Jonlan decided to bend to their wishes. When the two men were fastened securely in their seats, it took off. After a minute or so they got to talking.

"So pal. Any idea what that whole thing back in the crater was about?" Rorik asked seriously.

After a few moments Jonlan responded, "I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'm being honest. Although I do have some theories."

"Such as?"

"I'd rather not say. Mainly because I don't think you'd believe me. But something I can say with certainty is that the stone structure in the crater was defiantly attracting all of those Grimm."

"This is crazy. I mean I've heard about Grimm being drawn to ancient ruins before. But that was ridiculous. First thing I'm going to do when we land is contact General Ironwood and tell him about this." This caused the Jedi to look at him curiously.

"General Ironwood... you mean James Ironwood? As in the guy in charge of the Atlas military and academy?"

"The very same."

"How do you know him?"

"I know him from work. Sorry I didn't mention this before but I'm Captain Rorik Ebon, of the Atlesian military." Jonlan couldn't believe it. All this time he thought this guy was just some crazy mercenary or something. But he's actually a high ranking military man!?

"...Well that revelation aside. I know this will sound crazy, but please don't tell anyone what you saw here today. Just pretend it didn't happen." This got him a look that said 'Yes that is crazy'.

"Look I know this is an odd request, but we really don't know what that thing in the centre of it was. And I'd rather not have people poking around and messing with it."

"What, do you think we'd misuse it or something?" He asked. Getting a little insulted.

"No but yes." He got a glare for that. "Look I'm not trying to offend you or your country. But I do my homework, and Atlas has a... somewhat spotty reputation at best."

"You do realize that a lot of those things they say are exaggerated right?"

"Perhaps. But can you look me straight in the eye and say that your superiors, won't do whatever it takes too learn more about this thing? Even if it's a bit morally grey?" Rorik went to reply, but paused.

"My point exactly. We should learn more before acting."

"...Say I agree. How are you going to find information better then an entire government?"

"I can't say I will. But unlike them, I have an idea as to where I should start looking."

"So you **do** know something about that stone slab?"

"Not really. But something about it was... familiar. Look I won't stop you from telling them if you really want, but I'd greatly appreciate the discretion."

"...Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut for now." Jonlan grinned. "But! I expect updates. I'll give you my scroll number, and you'll give me yours. If either of us finds something we'll pool our data. Agreed?" The Atlas captain extended his hand.

"Agreed." He said while shaking it. Unbeknownst to the pair, a small device was under Jonlan's seat.

 **...**

"Well that's interesting?" Said Gwen as she listened to the conversation from her earpiece. "Looks like our suspicions were right after all."

"Well ain't that just the bees knees! I guess we can call her and inform her of the good news." Reaching into his pocket. David pulled out his disk shaped communicator. After a few moments, a holographic figure appeared on it. It was that of a female with a black cloak that covered her whole body. The only other things you could see was the bottom part of her pale face with a tiny bit of grey hair poking out.

'Ah David. I assume your calling with good news?'

"Oh most definitely my lady. We can confirm that there is indeed something of interest here."

'Excellent!' She said happily. 'I'll inform the master immediately. Stay there until the initial excavation team arrives. Everyone else will be there within thirty two hours.'

"Of course. But what about the Jedi? He's suspicious of the site."

'Oh don't you worry about him. Our lord has something in mind for him.' With that she hung up.

 **Finally finished! Oh dear God this took way too long! Like I said I'm extremely sorry for the wait, I hope this extra long chapter helps make up for it. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, weird. I guess that just means I'm getting better as a writer... Nah! I just got a lot to say. I'd also like to thank one of my friends, we'll just call him R. For giving me Rorik. I didn't ask for him to do so, but he did it anyway. Thanks man. But yah let's have one round of applause for ****Asleep12hrs and of course don't forget to leave a review, follow the story if you haven't and if you want give it a favorite. And I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
